


Snow Angel - Yuletide Special

by Zepwho



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Scary, Smut, Snow, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepwho/pseuds/Zepwho
Summary: Here's my little present for you all: A Christmas - or Yuletide story of a different kind. Jimmy and Robert spend the winter holidays in Aleister Crowley's former abode, Boleskine house on the northern shores of Loch Ness. There is plenty of snow, romance, smut and..ghosts.A one off, not necessarily connected to my other work, hope you all enjoy it and I wish you a wonderful Christmas, Yuletide, Hanuka, returning of the light or whatever it is that you might (or might not) be celebrating over the next couple of weeks!
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Snow Angel - Yuletide Special

“I…I really don’t want to go” Jimmy protested, meekly. Robert looked at him, with a crooked half-smile. “Come on, it was supposed to be a little refuge for us. Away from everyone. Just what I think I…we need now.” Jimmy scratched the tip of his cute little nose. “I don’t know, Robert. I remember that you didn’t really like the place last time, did you?” Robert sighed “That was different. The house was dilapidated back then, but you had builders in now, didn’t you? Aren’t you curious to see what they have done with it?” Jimmy didn’t answer, instead, he fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. “It’s a long way, up to the Scottish Highlands, in the middle of winter” he tried to argue.  
Robert left his chair and walked over to the sofa, where Jimmy sat, his feet tucked under his knees. Robert gently laid his arm around the smaller man’s shoulder and nuzzled his face into the soft black curls. He kissed Jimmy’s fine round chin. He liked that Jimmy was clean shaven again, looking younger and more ethereal after growing his beard earlier that year. “Come on baby, just you and me?”  
Jimmy finally relented, but even when Robert pulled him into a deep, long embrace, he could not shake off his feelings of dread. There was something about Boleskine House that gave him the chills, and the thought of facing the loneliness north of Loch Ness in the middle of winter positively scared him.  
But Robert was persuasive if he wanted to be and this is how the two men found themselves, on a dark winter's evening in front of the peculiar house, which was built in the shape of a double L, only one floor high, with a square in the middle, filled with river sand. The fir covered hills looked dark and foreboding and icy rain streamed down when they made their way as quick as possible into the dark house. Robert had to admit that it looked less than inviting, pitch black and empty. But the lights came on and both were pleasantly surprised to find that the workmen really had made good progress since Jimmy bought Boleskine house the previous summer: They had restored some of the old, colourful murals, the worn, wooden floors were polished, furniture had either been cleaned, upholstered or replaced and a smell of fresh paint wafted through the house instead of the stench of black mould.  
Robert instantly got busy, making fires in the living room, the dining room, kitchen and master bedroom, whilst Jimmy wandered around to inspect the workmen’s labour. When they met again in the spacious, old-fashioned kitchen, both seemed a lot more optimistic. Jimmy drew Robert into his arms and leaned up to kiss him. Then he said, a sweet smile spreading across his face: “you were right my angel, this was a good idea. And the workmen have really made remarkable progress! They’ve even installed heating!” Robert kissed Jimmy back and said, jokingly “ha, I shouldn’t have bothered with the fires!” But Jimmy held on to him and reassured him that it was much nicer this way.  
Robert prepared a light dinner consisting of sandwiches and a hearty leek broth, and they sat together in front of the fire, drinking sweet mulled wine until Jimmy yawned and they decided to go to bed.  
The sheets were fresh and cold against their naked skin, but this didn’t stop them. Robert was the first to move as he leaned over Jimmy, kissing him gently at first, then, when Jimmy kissed back, a little more forceful and wanting. He felt Jimmy’s erection growing against him and let his hands wander along the lithe, pale body. “Hmm Jimmy! My gorgeous Jimmy! I missed you baby!” He cooed and let his hands wander further down, fingers probing between Jimmy’s firm butt cheeks and further inside. Jimmy twitched when Robert touched his entrance but willed himself to relax instantly. Robert found the lube and Jimmy groaned when Robert entered him, stretched him and kissed his neck.  
Jimmy practically melted as he felt Robert filling him up in earnest. He arched his back and hissed shakily. They united so easily and when Robert started to move, Jimmy let out a bellowing howl of pleasure and relief which spurned Robert on. Both soon forgot everything around them, just giving in to the pure white-hot pleasure of their union until Robert spilled himself dry inside Jimmy, unable to stop long enough to wait for Jimmy’s orgasm. Instead, Jimmy removed himself, sitting up and moved Robert to lay below him. Robert arched his neck as he realised what Jimmy was about to do. Obediently, he opened his mouth in a round “oh” shape as Jimmy ejaculated above his face.  
They curled into each other after cleaning up, marvelling in post orgasmic bliss. Warm, safe and well.  
Robert awoke, feeling disturbed and uneasy. He tried to keep his eyes shut and fall asleep again but couldn’t. He checked his watch in the red glow of the embers. It was 3am. He laid back down, next to Jimmy, who had turned over in his sleep, his back facing to Robert. In the silence, he was certain that he could hear noises. Small animals maybe. No…wait, this sounded more like…two small children chasing each other…only briefly… then, dragging, rambling footsteps. A man sobbing, somewhere. Oh Robert, he told himself, it’s an old house, alone in the Scottish Highlands. It’s the wind. The old wood expanding or contracting. There are bound to be some creaks and noises. He leaped when he heard a distinct scratching noise, just outside the bedroom door. He wanted to jump up and fight whatever was there, but instead, hid under the covers.  
The noise started again, this time it wasn’t just scratching. Somebody was rattling against the doorknob. Robert sat up, in horror. His eyes had adjusted to the dark now and he could clearly see that the doorknob was turning, ever so slowly.  
Next to him, Jimmy shot up, suddenly, with a gasping scream. Robert had had enough. He switched the bedside lamp on and stared at Jimmy, who sat there, immobile, ashen, his eyes huge and almost black. He gently pulled Jimmy into his arms, feeling his resistance, but not giving in. Robert felt him trembling and whispered “shhhh, baby, it’s ok. I’m right here.” The rigid body slowly relaxed in his arms and Jimmy fell asleep again. Robert gently laid him down and tucked him in. Then he listened, but all was quiet. He switched the light off and as he cuddled back into bed, his eyes focussed on the door. He could distinctly see a stripe of pale light. The door, that he was certain had been firmly closed was now a crack open.  
*  
When Robert awoke, he felt strange. He hadn’t even noticed falling asleep and it seemed as if he had only blinked and it was morning already. Something else seemed odd too: it was unusually bright and very, very quiet. Next to him, the bed was empty. He tried to sit up but felt groggy. A faint smell of coffee made him feel more optimistic and he soon came out of his trance as Jimmy entered the room, looking amazing in a grey woolly jumper, jeans, his wild dark hair a tangled mess and a gorgeous bright smile on his face. He was carrying a tray with coffee and toast and sat down next to Robert, kissing him on the lips. “Hey sleepyhead! It’s almost lunchtime!” Robert smiled too. “So that explains why you are actually up!” Jimmy punched him in his shoulder and laughed his sweet, bright little laugh. “You need to have a look outside!” He called to Robert, got up and pulled the heavy red velvet curtain aside. Robert’s eyes widened. The world outside had been transformed overnight: Thick, soft snow blanketed the hills and trees and continued to fall, silently and steadily in great big flakes.  
“Ohh, I like snow!” Robert exclaimed.  
“Then you’d love what I found” Jimmy said, winking at him. Robert ate up quickly and was dressed in no time, wearing a colourful woollen jumper, jeans and boots. Jimmy led him to one of the outbuildings, their feet crunching in the thick blanket of snow. Robert could see Jimmy’s earlier footsteps, going to various buildings. “Well, I was checking to see if there is something like….” Then he pulled the rough wooden barn door open: “…this!” Robert saw it, between old garden tools and a rusty tractor in the background: a magnificent, large, traditional wooden sledge. Jimmy turned over, his smile crinkling his beautiful face, a light pink blush on his cheeks.  
Robert let himself fall backwards into the soft pure snow, moving his arms and legs and then stretching his hands for Jimmy to help him up. They looked at the imprint Robert had left, and he beamed: “look, I made a snow angel!” And kissed Jimmy’s cold, reddened cheek. “And now you look like a snow man!” Jimmy retorted, before knocking snow off Robert’s back, pulling it off his hair and kissing him again.  
They soon found a hill that was just perfect, right outside the house, starting with a rather steep slope and then evening out a little to allow them to eventually come to a gentle standstill. Robert, always the daredevil went first, but the next time, Jimmy cuddled up in front of Robert. Like small boys they laughed, screamed in delight and kept going up and down the hill. Robert started pounding Jimmy with snowballs and Jimmy, nimbler and faster, managed to defeat Robert and rubbed his face in snow, only to kiss him warm again afterwards.  
Their sledge got faster as the snow got flatter and when they reached the bottom of the hill, they were still going so fast that Robert panicked and sent them flying into a steep curve, the sledge toppling over and both falling into the snow, Robert on top of Jimmy. His first instinct was to push himself off, but instead, Jimmy just pulled him closer. Snow caked the tips of his curls and started to freeze there. His face was rosy red and his eyes gleaming as he pulled Robert into a bruising kiss. Then he started to grind against Robert from underneath and Robert noticed how hard and hot Jimmy was, even through their damp jeans. He felt his own growing excitement as he let his hand travel down. He palmed Jimmy through his jeans, felt him so, so hard and wanting.  
Jimmy was writhing in the snow below him, his eyes closed and his own hand joining Robert’s. “Ohh god Jimmy! Hm…will you come for me?” Jimmy didn’t answer, just rolled his hips up further into Robert’s hand and Robert pressed down more firmly. He kissed and then nipped at Jimmy’s ear “hey, you like that, hmm, don’t you?” He purred. Jimmy responded “Robert, oh god I do! More, give me more! Right there, right…” Jimmy let out a hot shaky breath and crumbled beneath Robert, sticky wet heat seeping through the fabric of his jeans. Robert sat up and hugged Jimmy to his chest, even though his back was thickly caked in snow. Then he said “we should probably go back, hey? You are kinda…soaked.” Then he let Jimmy sit on the sleigh and pulled him back to the house.  
That evening, they cuddled in front of the open fire, on the soft sheepskin hearthrug, with pillows and blankets around them. Robert made love to Jimmy, sweet and gentle, taking it as slowly as he possibly could. Marvelling in the milky, porcelain skin under his hands. Jimmy gave himself up, he didn’t urge Robert and demanded nothing, just took what he received.  
They were both happy and felt glowing when they went to bed after a hot shower, muscles slightly aching from the unusual exercise that afternoon.  
Why then, oh why, was Robert awoken again in the dead of night? Feeling even more unsettled than the night before. He could hear the scraping again, the sighing and sobbing, and the distinctive, erratic footsteps. Something that could be mistaken for brief, little laughs, outside probably. When he checked the time, it was 3am on the dot. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, his mind foggy from sleep. His eyes focussed on the dark square of the door, and he found that it was open again, just a crack, enough to let in a small sliver of light. Just then, Jimmy turned over next to Robert, cuddling into him. When Robert held him, Jimmy clasped Robert in a death grip that scared him like hell. He cooed to the other one, switched the light on and caressed his sweaty hair. As far as he could tell, Jimmy was asleep but in the middle of a horrible nightmare.  
He started kissing Jimmy’s face gently, his cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Then his lips. Jimmy let out a shuddering, deep breath and went limp in Robert’s arms. “I love you Jimmy, I love you so, so much!” Robert whispered as he felt the other one’s breathing growing deep and even. Robert stared up to the ceiling with its artful stucco and pondered getting up to close that pesky door. But darkness closed in on him and he once again fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
*  
Again, he was awoken at around lunchtime by Jimmy placing a tray with breakfast and steaming hot coffee next to him, smiling widely. But he looked paler than usual, dark shadows under his emerald eyes. Robert pulled Jimmy down to him and decided to ask: “Jim? Are you ok?” Jimmy looked at him, baffled. “Yes, of course, why shouldn’t I?” Robert scratched the back of his neck. “It’s just that…for the last two nights, I think you had nightmares.” He told Jimmy what had happened, but the other one just looked at him blankly. “I’m sorry Robert, I didn’t mean to disturb you. But I honestly remember nothing.” Robert wiped a stray lock out of Jimmy’s face. “Hey, you know you can tell me? Maybe it’ll help? We could try to interpret you dreams?” But Jimmy shook his head, slowly. “I’m sorry, I really don’t remember anything. I thought I slept well the last two nights.”  
They wanted to go sledging again but found that it was dark and overcast outside. The snow still lay thick, but when they stepped outside, they found that it was partly slushy and partly frozen over and icy. They decided that it was not suitable for sledging and went for a walk in the wintery forest instead. It was eerily quiet, occasionally a branch creaked, and a clump of snow fell off the trees, thundering. Darkness lingered in the undergrowth and an icy mist hung between the black stems. Jimmy was shivering, and even Robert felt cold, so they decided to turn around again.  
When they got back to Boleskine House, they found to their dismay that the electricity was cut off. Jimmy cursed, but Robert found enough wood to get the fires going and then discovered a stash of white candles in one of the kitchen drawers. He distributed them around the living room, hall and bedroom and Jimmy had to admit that this was indeed quite romantic. It was snowing again, and they found each other in front of one of the tall front windows, Robert gently holding Jimmy from behind and they looked out into the darkening valley below. The candle lights reflected off the opaque windowpanes and they could see the snow falling, falling, gently and steadily.  
Robert felt more peaceful than before, but deep inside he still felt unsettled and worried. He did not want the night to come. He felt a distinct darkness coming from the west wing, the one he hadn’t entered so far. He knew that this was were the library was, and in the bedroom past the library was apparently, where Crowley had performed his rituals. He also worried about going to sleep. Was he going to wake up again? What about those strange noises? The door opening? He should investigate but remembered Jimmy’s terrible state the previous nights and he knew he couldn’t leave him.  
*  
Sometimes, Robert hated to be right. At 3am, he found himself wide awake, feeling more terrified than ever. Again, the door was open, but further than the last two nights. The footsteps he heard this time, were more defined. Not the erratic kind of steps he had heard the nights before, not the quick flitting ones either. Naked feet on a cold floor. Growing quieter and further away. He rubbed his eyes and fumbled for the light switch. The electricity was still not working.  
He cursed and pondered what to do. Suddenly, his brain lit up in alarm. He could smell smoke. Not the comforting smell of wood smoke from the smouldering fireplaces. No, this smell was acrid and sharp. At least Jimmy seemed calm tonight, maybe he could wake him, and they could get out, without Jimmy being in a rigid nightmare state. Or was he? Robert felt the bed next him. This time he screamed in shock. The bed next to him was cold and empty.  
Robert was on his feet in no time. He threw a long, white nightgown around him because he felt freezing as soon as he left the bed. He could hear the scratching and scraping again, sobbing, giggling, and he was certain that he heard faint screams coming from the other side of the house. The acrid smell got stronger, sharp and biting. He fumbled through the large house with its many walkways, bumping into things. Calling Jimmy’s name at the top of his voice.  
*  
Jimmy was woken by the smell of something burning. And crying, wailing, shouting, arguing, scratching and scraping somewhere in the depts of the house. He looked next to him where he could make out Robert’s sleeping form, peaceful, his mass of golden curls flowing over the pillow. Jimmy wanted to huddle up to him, ask him for help. But he didn’t dare to. He remembered what Robert had told him, that apparently, he had woken him the last two nights. What if the smell and the noises were indeed a nightmare? Man up, Jimmy, he told himself. He slowly left the bed, careful not to wake Robert. He felt fear and bravery in equal measures. He told himself that if there was indeed something wrong with this house, it was his fault and for him to sort out. He had bought the house. It was his responsibility that Robert was here with him. If anything happened to Robert…Jimmy pressed on, through the cold, dark kitchen and into the living room. Low embers still burned in the fireplace and it was less cold here. Maybe it was just the smell of the wood fire he had noticed?  
He almost convinced himself as he heard a sharp shot and then rumbling, as if something heavy smashed to the ground. It was coming from the last bedroom in the west wing, where none of them had been that day. The smell of smoke got stronger, also coming from that direction. Jimmy gasped in fear. This was not wood smoke. This was putrid and stinging. He was torn between pushing on and fleeing back to Robert. No, he could not allow Robert to be in any danger, my Robert, he thought. As if in a trance, he pushed on, through the dark library and into the first bedroom. He could see a red flicker now, and it illuminated the room.  
The workmen had removed all the old furniture from there, and it was bare and empty. But on the wall, he could see a large pentagram, with another one painted on the floor. He recognised the five signs, earth, fire, water, air and spirit. Should he pray? The putrid, biting smell was so strong here that he almost chocked. All his senses told him to leave, now.  
He heard more desperate screams, louder this time, right behind the next door. Stormed in. Heat and billowing smoke hit him. Flickering of flames. He wanted to run, call for help. And yet, somehow, he could not move, as if his feet had been nailed to the floor. He felt helpless and despair grabbed him. In the far corner, he could see the shadowy shapes of two small children, just floating there, lost. The indistinct shape of a woman in a long dress, staggering around, arms outstretched, helpless. His mind witnessed officers, roughly throwing a man to the floor, who protested loudly, before he was led away. With another rumble, something fell right next to Jimmy’s feet, and the dark shape of a man crumbled in front of him, empty eyes staring. Jimmy exclaimed a long, loud piercing cry and felt his senses leaving him, stumbling in horror, but he fought back.  
“For Robert!” He shouted. And suddenly, he knew what to do. He stood up; his arms lifted as if in a cross. He gathered all his strengths and touched his forehead. Mumbling “Ateh” Then he touched his breast, mumbling “Malkuth”, next his right and left shoulders, mumbling “ve-Geburah” and “ve-Gedulah” respectively. He continued the ritual, then turned to the east, casting the pentagram of earth. He bent his head, stretched his arms out and took a deep, deep breath. Let it stream through him, until he was shaking, and when the energy reached his legs, he stepped forward, shouting with all his might “IHVH!” He continued like this in each direction and finally stood, with his arms lifted, palms turned to the sky:  
“Before me, Raphael  
Behind me, Gabriel  
On my right hand, Michael,  
On my left hand, Auriel  
For about me flames the Pentagram  
And in the Column stands the six-rayed Star.”

Then he let his head sink down, breathing deeply and heavily, completely exhausted. He was facing the door to the north. His surroundings where pleasantly warm, no longer burning. He inhaled and noticed that the air was fresh and clean. Slowly, slowly, he opened his eyes.  
Pure, clear light streamed around him, white and intense. Jimmy felt his eyes fill with tears and as he wiped them away, he noticed a figure in the light, strong, tall and upright, dressed in a white gown, his angelic, gentle face smiling at Jimmy. Golden curls shimmering around the beautiful, even features like a halo. Eyes soft and gentle, light blue like a spring morning.  
Both stumbled forwards at the same time. “Robert!” Jimmy gasped. “Robert, my guardian angel! We’ve done it! We banished the demons! We freed the unfortunate souls trapped in here!” When they turned to the last bedroom, they found it entirely empty, painted white with a dark wooden floor. The very first morning light shone though the high windows.  
*  
Later, they sat over cups of steaming hot tea in the old kitchen, the fire crackling pleasantly as an icy, rosy morning dawned over the snowy hills. Jimmy sat on Robert’s lap and Robert sat in one of the magnificent, comfortable old armchairs. Jimmy turned in Robert’s arms and kissed his temple. “Robert, I know that you are confused about what happened here. Let me tell you a little more about this abode: Boleskine House was built on the grounds of an old church. Legend has it, that said church was built over old, holy ground and the ancient spirits took revenge by burning the church to its foundations.  
“Aleister Crowley discovered the house later, as he was looking for a place to complete his life’s most ambitious work. With its quiet location and entrance facing north, it was perfect for this most advanced magick ritual, invoking the guardian angel. Unfortunately, at the time, his housekeepers lost both their young children to illnesses, and he almost abandoned his plans. But at the same time, it spurred him on - the house needed protection.  
“This ritual was complex and took half a year of rigorous preparation, including fasting and celibacy. However, halfway through, Crowley was called to Paris by the highest members of the Golden Dawn – that was the mightiest order of magicians at the time. He had no choice but leave. Invoking the guardian angel meant invoking demons first, and he had successfully managed this. But when he got back from Paris, he found that his ritual had gone out of hand. The demons had manifested. He did not have the power to invoke the guardian angel anymore. The house was cursed. Each of the owners and tenants since then had their fair share of bad luck. The first owner deceived people in believing that he had a pig farm for sale, which was bogus. He was arrested and given a long prison sentence. A couple rented the house, and the wife was blind. The husband left her, and she wandered around for days, helplessly. Another owner took his life by shooting himself. Robert, I saw the unfortunate souls last night, all of them. After that, the house stood empty until…well, until, I bought it.” Robert was stunned. “Goodness, that is actually really frightening!” “I know” Jimmy mumbled. “It was foolish. And I am so sorry, because I really got you into danger. That’s why I did not want to come back here with you.” Robert nodded slowly and kissed Jimmy’s hair.  
Jimmy continued: “But Robert, last night, we did it! I invoked the guardian angel, and the demons are banned! All the souls trapped in here are free now and will rest peacefully! I am certain that, as long as this house is under our protection, it will be safe and quiet!” Robert smiled, a little uncertain still. “But…Jimmy, it was me who came in last night. I tried to find you. The electricity suddenly worked again, and the light came on. It wasn’t an angel.” Jimmy lifted Robert’s chin to kiss him deeply. “My dearest Robert, don’t you know? You were the final ingredient. That’s why it didn’t work for Crowley. Angels need vessels. Robert, my pure, beautiful Robert, you were the perfect vessel! I don’t know why I couldn’t see it until last night!”  
They both turned to look outside, where a beautiful, clear day rose across the Loch Ness valley. Morning sunshine flooded the snow-covered land, and the trees glistened with frost as if covered in millions of tiny sparkling diamonds. Jimmy kissed Robert again, then he said, caressing the mass of Robert’s wild hair: “Robert, my love, we have delivered this house from evil. This is the best Yuletide ever! Thank you! Thank you so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might be a little controversial especially as Christmas story, but I believe you are all kind and open minded people!  
> Ghost stories on Christmas eve have a long tradition at least here on the British isles and this was written with that in mind. Hope no one feels offended by this.  
> The ritual describes extracts from the Lesser Pentagram Ritual, it's a very basic ritual and I'm sure it wouldn't evoke guardian angels, but with Jimmy and Robert in the mix, anything is possible, isn't it?  
> Most of this is of course totally my own invention, although the background story of Boleskine House and it's inhabitants is taken from true records. As usual, I don't own anything and I don't earn money with this, I am just writing for my own and - hopefully - a few other people's pleasure.


End file.
